


Anything

by Seyasoya



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, Insecurities, It's been a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/pseuds/Seyasoya
Summary: He'd do anything for her.They'd do anything for each other.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... so... it's been a while since I've last posted anything on this wonderful site.
> 
> For the people expecting me to post some Star Wars stuff, relax, I'm not switching fandoms. It's a way for me to, you know, try to juggle two fandoms at once. I've never done it before, and the few attempts, I've only succumbed to one fandom. 
> 
> Enjoy the show!

“Fuck!"

The superhero known as Mr. Incredible loosened his grip on some no-name villain that wanted to take over the world-

-and saw his wife, barely hanging on to life in mid-air, falling from the building like some kind of vivid dream.

He dropped the handcuffed villain on the floor with a resounding thud, and ran towards the edge of the building-

-jumped-

- _I can’t lose you._ -

-caught her-

-landing in the building next door, glass shattering everywhere, keeping him close in his arms.

"Over there!" he heard people shout, and soon, bullets were flying right past his hair. Carrying Helen in his arms, he proceeded to evade the shots.

He saw Elastigirl, bruised, cuts on her face, a tear in her near-indestructible supersuit. Saw a wall approaching them. He knew what to do.

Holding up his shoulder like a guard, he smashed concrete wall after concrete wall, making sure she wouldn’t get caught in the rubble. Hell, he'd do anything for this sweet woman right here.

Bob’s mind flashed back to that sassy, rebellious girl he encountered so long ago. The Heartbreaker, as people called her. He kept his distance, she kept hers, and tried to pry each other open with elongated crowbars. When they removed the masks, he discovered her to be a sweet, Southern gal with the strongest beliefs he’d ever seen. She’d be _there_ for him, through thick and thin, through normal life and Super life, and they gravitated towards each other like two magnets.

Was it all over? Would it all vanish into thin air? This situation was so pathetic, what a way for her to burn out like a candle…

Her hazel eyes fluttered open, much to the relief of her husband. “What’s happening…?”

“You tell me!” In a moment of high-stake stress and the ever-present fear of losing her again, he couldn’t help but noticing a dazed look on her face.

She snapped back to the world around her. “Watch out!”

That was the last wall to be smashed; the couple leaped onto the air between buildings. The building was just out of reach — he knew his toughened bones simply can’t resist a force so great —

Like a graceful snake, she wrapped her body behind him and parachuted her body, in a span of milliseconds.

“Take us away from here, Helen,” his voice was still on the edge, still mixed with shock, fear, _anguish_ -

“Over there, that roof.” She pointed to a low roof with a few signs.

When they both landed, they hid behind the access of the rooftop, wary for anymore henchmen. Mr. Incredible commed the police, giving the coordinates he last saw the villain. “Don’t worry, I kept him wound up there real good,” he spoke to them like the suave, charming man he was back in the day.

He leaned against the wall in relief, his danger sense no longer tingling. “Oh thank God…” He wrapped his arm against the petite woman’s shoulders, and she too leaned on her back.

He listened to her breathing, and he tried to match it. He still felt his heartbeat in his ears, but heard hers pounding just as hard.

He looked at his surroundings. Wait a minute…

“Come a long way from playful banter, huh?” he said it with an earnest smile.

“Well…” she looked into those baby blue eyes another time, walking her fingers along his chest, like all those years ago. Stretched arms wrapped around his frame and behind his neck.

“Well?” an arm shifted to her waist, and another flicked away a baby hair from her face.

She leaned in, and he leaned in, and they went in for a kiss.

“Things have changed,” she broke away from the chaste kiss. “For starters, we’ve got the same suits,” she pulled lightly on the durable material of his suit.

“Yeah… new car, new house, new family,” he looked at her. “But uh… I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he averted his gaze.

“Hon,” she tried looking at him, “…is there anything upsetting you-“

His arms hugged her. Too tight, as if he was clinging on to something he simply can’t let go of. “I can’t… lose you.”

“What do you mean?” she said through his firm hug. “I’m still here.”

“But I saved your skin… You jumped off a building. What were you thinking?!? You think that you could just abandon me-“

“That was never my intent! I was caught up catching the other guy, and then he jumped off a building, so I had to rescue him! I had my parachute thing going on, but then one of the henchmen punched me, so I went into a daze.

“For a while, I was light-headed. I didn’t realize the situation I was in. And then for a split second my body filled with fear. Like I was gonna die, ’n this is what death felt like, but uh… you jumped and caught me. I just wanted to say… _thank you_.”

“Yeah, well, even supers need some saving sometimes.” They didn’t know whether his tone was suave or sincere. “Um… when I got that phone call from Evelyn Deavor,” he spat out her name like venom, “you know, you were in danger and stuff, I couldn’t breathe. I-I was scared, that I was gonna lose you, like on that plane-“

“Hon, Bob?” she shifted his face to look at her. He only now realized that he averted his gaze at her. “You’re not gonna lose me. If you’re here with me, I’m here with you.”

He wrapped his bulky arms around her, and hugged her tighter. It wasn’t out of that sickly, “I will survive” feeling of desperation, no, but it was that he’s here to stay with her, through thick and thin, through normal and Super life. It wasn’t out of desperation— it was out of love. 

There’s a fine line between the two feelings.

Immediately Mr. Incredible’s danger sense sprung to life, moving to a stance, Elastigirl soon following. “What do you sense?” she whispered, smirking, knowing exactly his answer.

“Danger,” he smiled charmingly, as they ran for the next building before bullets showered them again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've not had a lot of confidence posting another fic.
> 
> When I read a good Bob/Helen fic, or heck even Hevelyn, my confidence goes up, then it screeches to a halt. This is me testing the waters again. No beta-ing or anything. I mean, if you want to, that'd be great!
> 
> But yeah, thanks for reading. Words cannot express how grateful I am for you sharing in my thoughts. Thank you.


End file.
